Against All Odds
by plain-and-simple-chaos
Summary: A new force is brewing in the Dells. One so powerful that no one, not even Fire, can defeat it. So what will happen when the fate of the Dells comes to rest on a girl who's very existence is a reason to be fearful? Rated T to be safe.
1. Part one: Chapter one

**Wooo! It's up! Sorry about how short it is... It was originally going to be longer but i didn't like the ending... So i cut some off and made a cliff hanger! (you know you love 'um :D)**

**Disclaimer: plain-and-simple-chaos does not own the rights to the book Fire or any of it's characters... Though she wishes she did.**

**chapter one**

It was Brigan's voice that awoke Fire, who had been resting from a day spent in the courtyard with Hannah. Since the war had been won, there had been peace in the dells. However lately there had been several attacks that didn't seem to be connected to any of the kingdoms. Briggan had expressed worry to Fire only the night before about the possibility of a new force evolving from rebels.

"No! I said no, and I mean it!" Brigan's voice was coming from the hall, hitting Fire's head like iron.

"But please," another strong mind pleaded, also just outside Fire's door. "there is no other way."

Fire sat up in her bed, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Curiously she reached out into space and touched Brigan's mind. His response was immediate, reassuring, gentle, and loving. He wanted her to go back to bed. She pushed his response aside.

_What's going on?_

Nothing, he replied. I can handle it, go back to sleep.

_I'm not tired anymore._

He thought that was rubbish.

_It's true._

Before he could form a reponse, a sharp streak of irritation split through his mind and scattered his thoughts.

"I don't want to see it. In fact, I want it gone." his voice sounded unusually harsh to Fire.

"But, please… Sir, this is her only true chance."

Fire tugged the heavy blankets and quilts off herself, sliding out of bed. Her toes curling against the cold of the stone floor that bit into her bare feet as she began to pad across the room. Brigan shot her a sharp bundle of emotions. It was a warning, one that had been sent to late.

Suddenly, Fire halted half way across the room. She could feel her cheeks pale, and her palm go slick with sweat. There was someone else out there, another mind. one that was soft, and mushy like a babies.

But that was not what had scared her, what scared her was that this baby had found her mind, not the other way around. This baby had reached out, if only for a second, and had dipped it's fingers into Fire's heavily guarded mind, played about for a bit, and then left as it came.

In a sudden mass of emotion, Fire sprinted to the door and threw it open. Brigan and a guard (whom Fire recognized from the stables) both turned to look at her in shock. Immediately Brigan stepped between the guard and Fire.

"Fire," he pleaded, then with a sidelong glance toward the guard, stopped and reconsidered.

It's ok, I'll explain everything in a minute. Go back into the room. please. He tried very hard to be reasuring, but Fire sensed how anxious he was.

_Monster, I felt a monster mind. Where is it?_ Fire was slowly becoming frantic. She was supposed to be the last, what happened?

He sighed. "go back into the room and sit down, we will be there in a moment." It was not the answer she was looking for, but she could tell from his tone that there would be no other way. She turned and shut the door behind her.

It was useless. Fire couldn't sit still while there was any kind of possibility that there was another monster beside herself, much less another monster right outside her door. She was constantly reaching out to Brigans mind, which was, of course, shut. Finally the door creaked, and Brigan backed his way in, his arms cradling a sack-like bundle of blankets.

"Fire," he spoke like gravel was stuck in his throat, "You… don't have to do it. No one is making you."

She stopped pacing and turned to face him, "I don't understand."

Silently, he stepped forward. Arms tensing in a moment of hesitation, he grumbled something under his breath and passed the bundle of blankets to Fire. She blinked and looked down, surprised and yet not surprised with the feeling of warmth that radiated from the sack. Slowly, she peeled back the blankets and sucked in a quick astonished breath when she saw what was inside.

**Oh cliff hangers... =3 Haha, i'll try to make this quick since i know long notes can annoy some people so... **

**WOOOO! FIRST CHAPTER DONE AND DONE! YAYYYY! *does victory dance* **

**...*awkard cough***

**anywho, you know the drill. R&R!**

**i like flames, you need them to make marshmellows :D**

**...imma gonna go grab a cracker. **


	2. Part one: Chapter 2

**Hi all! **

**So this year, i'm finally doing it. that's right. me, mrs. procrastinator, is going to be entering NaNoWirMo. For those who don't know, it's an online challenge. Since November is national-write-a-novel-month (what ever happened to national read a novel month?...) the makers of NaNoWirMo have created a challenge.**

**Write a 50,000 word novel in thirty days. **

**Thirty. **

**Days. **

**o.O**

**Long story short, i have been working non-stop on an outline for my entry and preparing for the begining of what could be the most chaotic month ever. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the stuff i don't make up, ok? ok. imma go get a cookie.**

Chapter two

Fire had fully expected to see a monster baby. There had been no doubt in her mind, even though everything in her hadn't wanted to believe it.

What she hadn't prepared herself for, was the sheer innocence and beauty that made up this female monster baby.

Its small head was covered in blue fuzz, already revealing hundreds of shades even in its first stages. Her skin was pale and thinly spread, like finely made paper.

Faint blue and purple veins were clearly visible, sliding up her arms from her little fingers and down to her toes.

She looked chubby, even though it was obvious that she was skinny for a baby. Sickly, too. But this baby wasn't about to show it. Once again Fire felt the child touch her mind, and this time Fire responded.

The baby opened her eyes to stare at Fire. They looked neither surprised, nor scared.

However, they glowed with curiosity.

Curiosity and beauty. Beauty beyond words.

One moment they a deep blue, and then as the candle light flickered, the color in her eyes flickered with it, turning to deep grey then washing into light greens.

They were the kind of eyes that made you want to turn away, but when you tried you would find yourself paralyzed. Only able to stare, and keep staring. Something Fire intended to do plenty of.

Ocean child. She cooed gently, lulling the babies eyes shut again as she prodded its mind, immersing it in calmness and warmth.

Brigan cleared his throat and Fire had to remind herself to breathe, tearing her eyes away from the baby to look at him.

She couldn't hide the feelings of cheer bliss from her face, and Brigan's own expression softened slightly as he watched her.

Fire knew better than to love this child. That it would be best to try and be detached, and to look upon it as a problem in need of solving instead of a helpless baby in need of a guardian.

But she couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

All at once she understood why Cansrel had let her live.

"Fire," Brigan said, tearing Fire away from her thoughts.

"A moment ago you said I didn't have to do something, what did you mean?" The moment Fire asked him, she realized she wasn't sure she wanted to know. However it was too late, because Brigans response, as usual, was close to instantaneous.

"The guard who brought it here…. They believed that the child's only chance at life would be for you to raise it." With one look at Fire's expression his tense demeanor finally collapsed, and he strode toward her, gently taking hold of her arms in a reassuring manor. "Please, love, don't look so sad. Nothing is set in stone, just tell me if you want it gone, and I will take it away. Please, don't cry."

Fire's tears ran freely now, and she felt Brigan wipe them away with his thumb.

"It's ok Fire. Here, I'll take it away, and then everything can go back to normal." He made a reach for the baby, but Fire stepped back, shaking her head.

"no, no it's not that," He gave her a confused look and she rushed to continue her sentence, "I mean, it's just that I'm… A little shocked. We….. Should think before we do anything rash, right?" She really didn't care about the last part. She just wanted to keep holding this baby.

He frowned, but nodded. Scratching the stubble on his chin he stared at the baby, his brow wrinkled but his eyes soft.

"the others don't know yet. Perhaps it would be best to awaken them and see what they think."

Fire nodded quickly, her hold on the baby tightening. Yes, they would consult the others. Together they would find out what's best for the baby, Fire was sure of it.

It's surprising just how quickly five people (not counting the baby), separated by momentous hallways and corridors, can all end up in the same room, washed, dressed, and fully awake (excluding a few slow blinkers and the occasional delay in a response) all within a few moments.

Of course, this is to be expected when there is motivation, and motivation comes in many forms. For example, it can be found in the discovery of a monster child.

Fire gazed around her, looking contently into the eyes of her friends and family. There was Clara, sitting next to Nash (who Fire could tell was anxious, judging by the way his hair flopped to one side, then stood straight up in the back, like he was leaning against a wall), and then next to Nash was Brigan, and then herself. Even Brocker, who had simply been visiting, was in attendance. His chair situated comfortably between Clara and Fire.

Clara, who kept rubbing her eyes, yelped when Nash kicked her from under the small table that they had all managed to fit around.

"What was that for?" she cried.

Nash grinned, "You were falling asleep, sister."

"You can be such a child sometimes," Clara shot back.

"Everyone, please, it's early in the morning and we're all a bit tired. But we need to try out best and stay focused on the task at hand." Brocker, reasonable as always, leaned forward in his chair and gave each of them a passing glance.

"Brocker is right." Clara sighed, "however, if you don't mind me asking…. What exactly is the task at hand?"

Brocker blinked, "well, I'm not sure. Fire?"

Three pairs of expectant eyes turned and focused on Fire. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Earlier a certain…. Surprise, was brought to our rooms." She started out cautiously, dreading their reactions.

"What kind of surprise?" Clara asked, tilting her head. Her shoulders slouched, as they had been doing lately. Which, Fire supposed, is to be expected while taking care of a rowdy toddler.

I wonder if my shoulders will ever slouch from motherly-stress like that. Fire thought. The baby, carefully disguised as a bundled up cloak, shifted in her arms.

She looked at Brigan, and he nodded. Carefully, she raised the baby up and set it on the table.

Nash raised an eyebrow, "a blanket. You woke me up at this hour so you could show me a crummy, tattered looking blanket?"

Fire ignored him, and slowly pushed back the flap covering the babies face.

There was a collective gasp, and they all stared.

"It's a….a…" Clara stumbled over her own words, eyes wide.

"it's a monster child." Brocker said firmly, crossing his arms. "A very, very young monster child."

"where do you suppose it came from?" Nash said, and then suddenly he frowned, and looked up at Fire slowly, "You don't suppose….."

She glared back at him with a fierceness that made him flinch.

No it's not mine. If it was you would have seen me walking around with a giant bulge under my dress. Even monster women get large in their pregnancy.

He held up his hands in response, and resumed staring at the baby.

"The current problem," Brigan said after a moment, clearing his throat "is not where it came from, but what we will do with it. We can worry about its roots later."

Brocker nodded, "Brigandale is right. It will take an experienced and trustworthy person to raise this child. I would do it, but I'm afraid I've gotten a bit too old to be going about raising monster babies."

He smiled quietly and for a split second Fire could have sworn he winked at her, but she later blamed it on the light.

Clara was the one who suggested it. "Maybe… Fire should do it then." She had said, "She is the best for the job after all. Seeing as you're both….." She trailed off, for the baby, which had been previously silent, cooed quietly.

The emotional response was enormous. Each of them leaned closer, cooing back or just watching it's pudgy little arms swing back and forth.

Unable to help herself, Fire reached forward and pulled the baby back into the crevice of her arm, tickling it under the chin and practically overflowing with bliss when the baby would giggle at her.

"They do seem perfect for each other." Nash said absentmindedly.

"So it's settled then. Fire will raise the baby." Brocker nodded in approval, leaning back into his chair.

Brigan got out of his chair to kneel on the stone floor next to Fire, who was still engrossed in the baby. Gently, he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What will you name her?" he whispered quietly, and Fire bit her lip. A baby needed a name, but what kind of name was suitable for a monster baby? Something elegant? Fancy? Plain or extraordinary?

She frowned, mulling over all the different possibilities for a name. Then a tiny pin-prick of an idea burrowed its way into her thoughts.

"Well… My own mother named me Fire because of my hair, and that has suited me just fine. So perhaps….." she gently lifted the baby's head to look at its hair. In between the blues and greys were thin strands of green so fine, that they seemed to float amongst the other hairs.

"Kelsy." She said firmly. "like kelp, but Kelsy."

"beautiful." Brigan said, kissing her forehead.

The baby, warm and safe-feeling with its little body pressed against Fire, smiled.

**And thats that folks. Sorry if it isn't that actiony or funny right now. Things should speed up once Kelsy gets a bit older. Which brings me to another issue;**

**Would you guys like me to put in a few chapters about Kelsy's childhood? or go straight to her being a teenager? **

**First person to put their vote in the reveiws gets a free pumpkin! **

**...**

**p.s have a happy halloween! xD**


End file.
